Fim das férias
by fdawson
Summary: Era o fim das férias, e eles aproveitariam, é claro, todos juntos. Short story


_O fim das férias_

Um largo verde campo rodeava a grande casa dos Vance que, imponente, tinha enormes janelas que permitiam que o sol invadisse seus cômodos ao amanhecer, acordando seus moradores quando estes se esqueciam de fechar as cortinas. A poucos quilômetros da mansão, havia o lago, conhecido por ali como Lago das Flores, já que na primavera milhares de pequenas florzinhas de todas as cores possíveis brotavam em sua superfície, o tornando em uma maravilhosa paisagem, bastante inspiradora para futuros pintores, ou qualquer tipo de artista.

Ali, na beira do lago, havia seis inseparáveis amigos, que tinham largos sorrisos estampados em seus rostos: Sirius Black, com sua risada rouca que lembrava um latido de cachorro. Emmeline Vance, herdeira dos donos da propriedade na qual todos se encontravam, que tropeçava com suas longas e desengonçadas pernas, rindo descontroladamente. James Potter trazia em seus braços o velho violão de um dos primos de Emmeline, esquecido ali há anos. Remus Lupin, que tinha um brilho de felicidade nos olhos assim como os outros, mas havia algo a mais neles. E por fim, Marlene McKinnon, que não conseguia parar de rir de qualquer mínima ação de seus amigos.

Estes seis estavam à espera dos outros, Peter Pettigrew, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary McDonald, Frank Longbottom e Alice Carlyle. O grupo de amigos tinha esta tradição de tempos e tempos, que era passar a última semana das férias de verão juntos, fosse na casa de campo dos Vance, no apartamento dos McDonald em Nova York, na casa de Liverpool dos Potter, e por aí vai. Desta vez, a casa dos Vance foi escolhida como seu refúgio.

"Venham, venham!", chamava Lily, "A água está uma delícia!". Aí, a água do lago já batia no meio de suas coxas, assim tendo molhado toda sua calça jeans. James sorria a admirando, como se ela fosse uma pequena garotinha que adorava nadar. Com o violão em seus braços, tocava alguma melodia de _reggae_, enquanto Sirius, recostado no tronco de uma árvore, ria ao cantar a letra da música.

"Sabia que iríamos acabar entrando no lago!" disse Emmeline, arregaçando os cinco míseros centímetros de seu minúsculo short, como se ele sequer fosse molhar. Ela correu os metros restantes até o lago, tropeçando em uma raiz que estava para fora, o que a fez cair. A água molhou todo o seu enorme short, a camiseta branca e parte do longo cabelo loiro. Seu sutiã de tom escuro ficou totalmente a mostra, mas ela não ligou: riu e mergulhou de vez, chegando até onde Lily estava.

Já Marlene fugia de Remus com o que parecia ser um passarinho nas mãos. "Marlene, você vai matar o coitado!", ele gritava. Sirius, assistindo à cena, ria, ainda murmurando a música. "_Cause you know I'd be proud, yeah-y. If you'd call my name outloud..._", ele fazia sons como se estivesse batucando no ritmo da música.

"Toque uma que eu saiba pelo menos metade da letra, James!", Lily riu, cantando as poucas partes que sabia. Uma coisa que Lily realmente não era boa – visando que ela era a melhor em basicamente tudo –, cantar músicas. Não que ela fosse tão desafinada assim, mas ela não conseguia decorar as letras de nenhuma música. Elas só não entravam em sua cabeça por completo, fazendo com que ela só soubesse cantar o refrão, ou então a passagem mais conhecida da música.

"Certo. Vou entrar.", Sirius tirou a camiseta, que tinha algumas manchas de barro que lembravam vagamente a forma de uma carinha sorridente. Correndo desengonçadamente de propósito, ele hesitou para que lado iria, até que correu para atrás da árvore onde estava, indo atrás de Remus. Correu, correu, mas ainda assim Remus estava bem mais a sua frente.

Chegou um ponto em que já estavam bem longe do lago, e nisso Sirius o alcançou. Com uma piscadela, passou como um leopardo por ele, ficando a um passo de Marlene. Pegou-a de surpresa em seus braços, e tirando delicadamente o passarinho de suas mãos, o devolveu a Remus, que rindo, deu meia volta e seguiu para um arbusto onde o haviam encontrado.

Marlene, agora no colo de Sirius, ria histericamente, se debatendo dele. Ele trotava de volta ao lago, mostrando aos outros que sua vítima não era Remus, mas sim sua querida Lene. Emmeline e Lily dentro da água gritavam empolgadas já que teriam dois companheiros, enquanto James continuava dançando e tocando.

"Sirius!", Marlene berrou, quando viu aonde o garoto queria largá-la. No que dizia a respeito a Sirius, ele iria delicadamente colocá-la sobre a água, não largá-la. Com sua altura um pouco acima da média, Sirius foi até o meio do lago, onde era bem mais fundo. Ainda assim, o corpo de Marlene não encostava-se à superfície. "Pronta?", ele perguntou, mas sem esperar por uma resposta, jogou-a no ar.

Subindo no mínimo um metro e pouco acima da cabeça de Sirius, ela gritou, até que ele a pegou de novo em seus braços e então a jogou na água. Ele conseguira perceber que seu coração batia a mil; o coração de qualquer um bateria a mil se tivesse sido jogado como ela fora. Voltando à superfície, ela jogou água no rosto do melhor amigo.

"Você quase me mata. Onde estava com a cabeça, hein?", ela quis demonstrar raiva, mas foi em vão – os dois logo estavam se esbanjando de tanto gargalhar.

"Sirius, se for assim eu também quero!", Emmeline pediu animada a Sirius, quando ele e Marlene vieram ao encontro dela e de Lily. "Ou talvez você não me agüente. Eu sou mais pesada que a Lene.", rindo com falso desdém. "Vêem? Sirius Black é um fracote!"

Remus tentava fazer com que James largasse o violão, mas não parecia ter êxito. Até que James resolveu ceder, "Tudo bem, mas vocês vão ter que aturar minha voz sem acompanhamento agora!".

"Ah, essa não.", Remus riu e em um movimento rápido pegou James e o jogou sobre o ombro, disparando em direção ao lago. Acho que temos alguém que conseguiria carregar Emmeline, afinal.

Lily, Marlene, Sirius e Emmeline passaram a gritar, como se estivessem numa partida de futebol, torcendo por Remus e James. Era uma cena bastante cômica se pensar bem – mas para eles tudo era absurdamente engraçado.

Pôde-se ouvir um gritinho um pouco afinado demais para um homem vindo de James, e depois um enorme barulho de água sendo jogada para todos os lados, molhando a todos.

"Obrigada, Remus. Muito bem!", Lily agradeceu a Remus com uma risadinha, que apenas lhe sorriu de volta.

Sirius foi voltando para o meio, puxando todos os outros com ele. Nisso, James e Lily foram deixados sozinhos, onde Lily continuava rindo. Pulou em cima dele, o abraçando como um macaquinho.

"Não vai rir?", ela perguntou. Ela ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto ele mantinha a boca entreaberta, séria. "Não vai dizer que não achou engraçado."

Sorrindo brevemente, James inclinou seu rosto para o de Lily, onde encontrou seus lábios. Seu sorriso se desfez, e eles começaram um beijo mais intenso. Bem sabiam eles quanto tempo haviam esperado para fazê-lo. Tempo demais. Os dois sabiam e ao mesmo tempo não sabiam que sentiam algo a mais um pelo outro. Hora ou outra isso havia de acontecer... Que momento mais perfeito do que este? Felizes e rodeados de seus melhores amigos... Nisso muita coisa viria pela frente, mas na hora, não pensaram nas conseqüências.

* * *

"Então vocês dois finalmente se acertaram!", dizia uma feliz e realizada Mary McDonald. "Eu sabia! Estou muito feliz pelo novo casal."

"Tinha certeza de que no fundo você gostava da Lily", Dorcas observou, apoiando a mão no ombro do primo.

James na verdade não havia feito uma proposta de namoro nem nada do tipo, ainda mais porque ele nunca fora do tipo que namora sério – preferia deixar que fosse acontecendo, que aquilo tomasse o rumo que deveria tomar. Assim, não corrigiu a amiga, apenas sorriu e beijou a testa de Lily.

"Agora não somos o único casal!", Alice disse, olhando para Frank, e depois para os dois. Diferente de James e Lily, o confirmado casal namorava há mais de um ano – sem contar na aliança de compromisso que todos achavam cafona, mas escondiam a verdade.

Saindo pela porta dupla de vidro, Peter e Emmeline carregavam alguns petiscos. Peter tinha brownie e sorvete em um dos braços; no outro, bolo de maçã. Emmeline carregava três sacos de marshmallows e o potão de sorvete Ben & Jerry que havia ganhado de um dos amigos do irmão – teria sido Charlie, o irmão de Lene, ou Anthony o nadador? Todos bateram palma novamente, empolgados com todos os doces.

Estavam no terraço dos fundos, aconchegados com pilhas de cobertores e almofadas. Preferiram não usar os sofás e poltronas, e aderiram ao chão, o tornando confortável. A lareira estava acesa, com chamas até que pequenas. Mesmo no verão, em Newcastle fazia um pouco de frio à noite.

Logo os sacos de marshmallows estavam rasgados, alguns esparramados no chão, enquanto eles prendiam duplinhas deles nos espetinhos e colocavam na lareira. Peter já havia avançado para o brownie, mas ninguém via problema nisso, era sempre assim.

Marlene colocou duas duplinhas ao invés de apenas uma – adorava exagerar. Sirius riu quando ela chegou ao seu lado para derreter o marshmallow, e assim que começou a derreter, ele o grudou junto aos dele.

"Ai, ai." Sirius fingiu cansaço, mas logo gargalhou com seu famoso rouco latido de cachorro, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

A casa dos Vance era bastante grande, assim, os pais de Emmeline deixavam que ela e os irmãos levassem seus amigos – fossem quantos fossem. Naquele momento, Nicholas, seu irmão mais velho, tinha quatro amigos com ele também. Os garotos eram conhecidos, mas agora era apenas sobre eles, e mais ninguém.

James então sussurrou algo a Lily e levantou, segurando as calças de moletom para que não deixassem sua bunda _inteira_ aparente. Foi até um dos sofás e pegou o velho violão – os outros já estavam até começando a estranhar a demora do começo da música de James.

"Vai, Prongs. Toca alguma que todos saibam cantar.", Sirius disse, enquanto todos abriam mais espaço para que James e o violão coubessem no meio-círculo à lareira.

"Já estava começando a sentir falta do seu violão, Jim", Dorcas comentou. Como era prima de James, convivia com o primo e seu violão há bem mais tempo que os outros. Desde lá seus sete anos, ele tocava.

Começando a tocar os primeiros acordes da música, havia o mesmo largo sorriso no rosto de todos. Estavam todos felizes por estarem juntos, sabiam que era ali onde deveriam estar. Uma amizade forte e essencial era a que eles tinham – tudo ali era certo: confiança, força, pensamentos positivos, felicidade, e é claro, a certeza de que eles sempre estariam lá, quando fosse preciso, ou não. Não queriam nunca sair dali.

"_We were just wasting time  
Let the hours roll by  
Doing nothing for the fun  
A little taste of the good life  
Whether right or wrong  
Makes us want to stay, stay, stay, stay, stay for a while."_

* * *

**N/A**: Uma short story pra vocês. Pequena mesmo, mas esse é o propósito. Na minha cabeça essa vem seguida de uma série de outras, pequenas como esta, como se fossem capítulos – até menores que capítulos, na verdade – mas ainda assim. Espero que gostem! Beijinhos. Ps. Reviews, pooor favor

Ps 2. Fiz algumas mudanças, mas nada demais hehe.


End file.
